


Alumni Homecoming

by littlemisslawyer



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, Homecoming, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Post-High School, Romance, taglish
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisslawyer/pseuds/littlemisslawyer
Summary: "Napatunganga nung bigla kitang nakita,pagkalipas ng mahabang panahon."A KaiSoo story based on the hit singles of Parokya ni Edgar
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Kim Jongdae | Chen, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Alumni Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Matagal na panahon bago ako nakasulat ulit. Marami na ang nagyari mula noon Isang Sulyap, nawalan ako ng inspirasyon para magsulat ulit. Kaya naman noong marinig ko yung kanta ng Parokya ni Edgar, a spark of KaiSoo-spiration hit me and this time, sana may happy ending sila :)

**_Year 2030_ **

**SM ACADEMY WELCOMES BATCH 2010!**

Isang malaking banner ang sumalubong kay Jongin Kim pag-dating nya sa kanyang dating High School. Twenty years na ang nakalipas mula nang matapos sya sa sekundarya at masasabi nyang marami na ang nangyari mula nang hulihin sya ni Sir Junmyeon na nag-cutting class sya nung second year.

He was suddenly hit with a wave of nostalgia pagtapak na pagtapak nya palang sa dati nya ng SM Academy. Hindi lang sya ang may malaking pinagbago, ngunit pati narin ang kanyang alma mater. Ang dating purong puti na mga building, ngayon… puti parin naman kaya lang nadagdagan na ang mga building. Dumami na kasi ang mga estudyante ng SMA kaya naman napilitan na ito magdagdag ng mga Lumapad ang quadrangle at higit sa lahat, nawala ang mga gazebo na lagi nilang tinatambayan.

‘Sad… dun pa naman ako…’

“Jongneneng! Kamusta ka naman pare?!”

Sehun Oh, andaldal mo.

“Pucha naman Sese, akala mo naman hindi kita kasama sa trabaho.” napangiti nalang si Jongin at binatukan si Sehun.

“Tara na nga mokong, register na tayo.”

“Pare, andito na ba si…”

“Hi po! Name nalang po para ma-guide na namin kayo sa loob ng venue.”

Isang usher ang lumapit sa kanila. Senior student ng SMA at sigurado si Jongin don dahil dati, isa rin sya sa naging mga usher sa Alumni Homecoming nong panahon nya.

“Pare, naalala mo ba si Chan-Chan? Di parin ako makapaniwala na sya yung Student Council president natin nun, tapos amputek Salutatorian pa.” wika ni Sehun, habang pumipirma sa attendance sheet na nakalatag sa mesa ng reception.

“Oo. Di talaga ako makapaniwala dun. Yung mokong na yun may tinatagong talino eh never ko naman nakitang mag-aral yun.”

“Pare, diba .75 lang lamang ni…”

“Sirs, eto na po mga namecard nyo, paki-suot nalang po. Sa table 12 po kayo.”

Ngumiti si Jongin at nagpasalamat sa mga volunteer bago pumasok sa loob ng kanilang basketball court.

“Pare, laki na nga ng kinita ng SMA no? May aircon na yung court.”

Natawa si Jongin kasi ambilis talaga ng kamay ni Sehun. Biruin mo yun, wala pa nga silang 5 mins sa reunion eh may hawak na drinks si Sehun at ngumangata ng snacks na pinapaikot as a hors-d'œuvre.

“Sese, snatcher ka parin ng pagkain hanggang ngayon.” natatawa nalang talaga si Jongin sa kanya “Tara na nga, dun na tayo sa table natin.”

Iba talaga ang tama ng nostalgia kay Jongin. Sobrang dami ng alaala nya sa noong mumunting paaralan. Sa simula ay wala na syang ibang gusto kundi grumaduate at makalaya na sa mga High School teachers nila, pero nuong senior year, halos ayaw nya nang umalis.

‘Nagbago kasi dumating sya.’

“Nini?”

Napahinto si Jongin sa kanyang iniisip nang marinig nya ang napaka-hinhin na boses na iyon. Sa totoo lang, iisa lang ang taong tumatawag sa kanya ng Nini, at iisa lang din naman ang pinapayagan nya na tawagin sya ng palayaw na iyon.

“Soo.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Papa Soo!”


End file.
